Sectumre
Sectumre (d. 2010) was a famous male bounty hunter. During his training under Jacob Tholme, which lasted for nine years, Sectumre progressed rapidly, though he demonstrated jealousy over the special treatment Xydarone IV received. After several years of training, Sectumre became very popular. He finally found Xydarone and the two were able to make up and eventually they became close friends. In 2010, he moved to assassinate Zira Miranda Grover, who was pregnant, and successfully murdered her husband. He then entered the throne room and proceeded to slash Zira across the back with his knife, before a guard intervened and killed him. Biography Career Finally, Sectumre was discovered and a famous trainer named Jacob Tholme offered to train him and raise him as his own. Sectumre agreed to this, though the Sensei had to kill his parents to ensure Sectumre could leave safely. During his training, which lasted for nine years, Sectumre progressed rapidly, though he constantly demonstrated jealousy over the special treatment Xydarone IV received. After several years of training, Sectumre became very popular, though not as much so as Xydarone. Reunion with Xydarone Sectumre finally found Xydarone while on a mission and they were able to make up over previous slights. Sectumre asked what her plans were at the time, and Xydarone said she was going swimming. Sectumre joined her at the pool, though he had to sit on a bench and watch Xydarone because he did not have a swimsuit. After Xydarone was done swimming for the day, she asked Sectumre why he did not ever join her. Sectumre explained that he did not own any swimming gear, appalling Xydarone. As a token of her goodwill towards Sectumre, she bought him a swimsuit the following day. From there, Sectumre joined his new friend at the swimming pool several times. Death For a while, Sectumre had been concocting a plan to assassinate Zira Miranda Grover and take her power for his own. In 2010, Zira became pregnant with the baby that would one day become a Prince. Sectumre immediately saw his chance to murder the heir to the throne in the process. The following week, Sectumre breached Zira's Palace and murdered her husband. He then entered the throne room and found Zira at the far end. Zira attempted to lift a sword to fight back, but struggled. Sectumre reacted quickly, slashing her across the back with his knife, tearing off a large piece of her clothing. A guard angrily intervened, disarming Sectumre after a brief bout of bladework. He then slashed him, running him through several times for good measure. Relationships Xydarone Xydarone was one of the fellow students at the training academy Sectumre learned from. The relationship between him and Xydarone was initially shaky. Sectumre constantly demonstrated jealousy over the special treatment Xydarone received. After several years of training, Sectumre became very popular, though not as much as Xydarone. However, Sectumre finally found Xydarone while on a mission and they were able to make up over previous slights. After that, their relationship was much better, and Sectumre and Xydarone became friends. He even joined her at the swimming pool a few times. Appearances * * Category:Bounty hunters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals